


Crepes + Super Nova + Hacker + Genius

by Earperqueen



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Crepes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Spies, Team as Family, cooking as bonding, crepes as bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earperqueen/pseuds/Earperqueen
Summary: Nova Reynolds works at Phoenix, a government agency that works well, it does a ton of stuff. Mostly classified. Her team includes hacker queen Riley Davis, front man genius Angus Macgyver,  strategist Wilt Bozer, and directors of all terror, Matty Webber and Russ Taylor.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), riley Davis/angus Macgyver/original female character
Kudos: 9





	Crepes + Super Nova + Hacker + Genius

“Mac, whatcha got?” Nova Reynolds spoke softly, holding her champagne glass in front of her lips.  
“Riles can hack the laptop, but the office entrance is blocked by Wells.” Nova looked to her right and saw indeed the out of the way entrance to Freya Wells’ office was indeed blocked by the woman herself. She seemed to be just watching her gala with disinterest.  
“Leave her to me.” Nova put down her champagne glass and started to walk, her blue strapless gown slit up the right leg. She approached Freya, putting on a sweet smile.  
“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing all alone at her own fundraising gala?” Nova asked the woman in a deep red jumpsuit.  
“Well, I wouldn’t be alone if a beautiful woman like you decided to join me.” Freya eyed Nova up and down. Nova felt her eyes exploring the curves the blue dress hugged nicely, her tan skin complimented by the satin blue dress’s glean.  
“I would join you but there’s no music over here and I’m dying to dance.” Nova smiled suggestively, brushing the back of Freya’s hand with her own. Freya caught it before she could pull away and grasped her hand.  
“Now, how could I say no to that?” Freya smiled at Nova and started to lead her to the dance floor. Nova saw Riley and Mac in the hallway leading off the room they were in and made a slight “go now” gesture behind her back with the hand Freya wasn’t holding. 

“Ugh, I hate wearing heels. Did you get it?” Nova directed her question towards Riley as she kicked off her shoes in their hotel room. Mac, Desi, and Riley had all already changed out of their gala wear and were talking when Nova arrived.  
“Indeed we did. Did you have fun with your new friend?” Riley asked, not looking up.  
“If you ignore the fact she’s trying to blow the covers of thousands of agents across the globe, actually I did.” Nova shrugged, starting to take out the dangling earrings she was wearing. She grabbed a shirt and pants from her bag and quickly went into the bathroom to change. She returned a moment later, holding her dress.  
“Matty says a team is on the way to pick up Wells and that we can get ready to go home.” Desi said, looking up from her phone. 

“Hey Nova, crepes at home?” Riley looked hopefully at Nova from her seat across the aisle of the jet. Mac also looked up, hopeful.  
Nova pretended to think and let out a fake sigh. “I mean, I guess. I thought I’d take a break from making them.” At Mac and Riley’s horrified faces, she cracked up. “Relax, I’m joking. Yes, I’ll make us crepes at home. Desi, you in?”  
“Not today, sorry guys. I need to do a few things.”  
“Please?” Mac asked Desi, and Nova felt a slight twinge of annoyance at that that confused her.  
“Sorry Mac but nope.” 

“Why do debriefings always take longer when I have to flirt with somebody?” Nova groaned as Bozer, Mac, her, and Riley all walked into Nova’s apartment, where she made her way to the kitchen and they went to the stools at the counter.  
“I don’t know, maybe they want to make sure you don’t become a honeypot.” Riley suggested.  
“I can barely get a date as myself, do they honestly believe I can get one as somebody who doesn’t exist?” Nova glared as her friends started laughing.  
“I’m serious!” Nova said, trying to keep a glare but cracking up instead. As a result, she ended up snorting a bit of flour that dusted the side of the batter container she had premade the day before. Her friends laughed harder.  
“What, no weird flour facts, Mac?” Nova said. He composed himself before responding.  
“Here’s one. You have a bit of flour right there.” Mac’s finger brushed Nova’s hairline. She groaned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Riley’s smile drop slightly. She didn’t know what that was about but she quickly moved away to go start making the crepes.  
“Y’all know where your toppings are. Bozer, can you get the plates and silverware?” Nova said, taking charge. Mac pulled out some toppings from above the counter and Bozer made his way behind her to the silverware drawer while Riley pulled the more dessert toppings things out of the fridge. They all had different preferences. Riley was all the chocolate and whipped cream she could fit on her crepes, Bozer was a wildcard, Mac did fruit and honey, and Nova used caramel and chocolate syrup with whipped cream. They had a routine of Nova making them crepes after missions. She doesn’t quite remember how it started but something to do with Jack, a trip to France with heavenly crepes, and the house almost burning down. She took over after that. Man she missed Jack. He, of course, would have disapproved of her Freya method but then again he disapproved of most of her dates. She smiled softly as she heard Riley toss a raspberry at Mac, who failed at catching it.


End file.
